


Clever

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [26]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Clever, Gen, Humor, Letters, correction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Lord Alan replies to Duke Gareth's letter.





	Clever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Clever

Gareth of Naxen wasn’t half so clever as the world believed if he still hadn’t learned Thom’s name, Alan thought, picking up a quill and writing with an eloquent punch he was happy Thom was exceeding expectations.


End file.
